Why don't you and I?
by Amestisti
Summary: a song fic about sesshoumaru and kagome


WW -- This is the first song fic  
  
Ki -- that we wrote  
  
WW -- So go easy please  
  
This song is sung by Chad Kroeger feat. Santana. I don't own Sesshoumaru or any other characters used in here.  
  
================================================================================   
  
Since the moment I spotted you  
  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes  
  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies...and it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the human girl as she ran with tears in her eyes. He flew down closer to see why she was crying. 'That face isn't meant to look sad.' He opened his mouth to ask but it came out more of a command. "Tell me why your crying."  
  
Every time I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Turns out everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
Kagome turned to find Sesshoumaru staring at her. When he commanded an answer she just shook her head. She was in to much pain to deal with him. His next statement took her by surprise. "Inuyasha made you cry. He shouldn't make a beautiful woman like you cry."  
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together  
  
and take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I get together and  
  
fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
  
"I have to go now." With that Sesshoumaru flew off. 'What came over me? Why did I, Sesshoumaru, have to say that?' He flew to the castle to ponder about the way he felt. 'Did I really mean it?' During the week that followed he was restless. He wondered what that young miko was doing until he thought to go and find out.  
  
When's this fever going to break?  
  
I think I've handled more than any man can take  
  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around  
  
And it's alright  
  
Bouncing round from cloud to cloud  
  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
  
If I said I didn't like it then you know I'd lied  
  
Kagome stared at the campfire. Unable to fathom what Sesshoumaru meant. Inuyasha was up in a tree, as usual. He wasn't all that nice to find the smell of his half brother on Kagome.   
  
"Why is my brother's sent all over you?"  
  
"Probably because I ran into him!" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha.  
  
"And he didn't kill you? I bet you somehow weaseled your way out of it."  
  
"NO. Wanna know how I ran into him? It was because your out there fucking Kikyo!"  
  
Kagome stalked off in the other direction, steaming  
  
She got up and walked to the edge of camp when a rough voice stopped her.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"Any where away from you," was Kagome's curt reply.  
  
She walked away and she came to a clearing. Sesshoumaru was standing right there in the middle, his back toward her.  
  
Every time I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Turns out everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
Sesshoumaru heard and smelt her come but he wanted her to acnoledge him first. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" 'Yes,' he thought as he turned around. Raising a cool eyebrow at her, he waited for here to speak again. "May I rest here...with you?" the miko's reply came. he simply nodded and sat near a tree. She walked across the clearing and sat against the tree, directly if front of Sesshoumaru. They both sat there, silently grateful for the other's company. Soon Kagome had to leave and he watched her go. This went on for a couple of weeks.  
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together  
  
and take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I get together and  
  
fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
  
Kagome kept going for walks, not caring that Inuyasha new she was hanging with his half brother. "Kagome, isn't it?" Kagome's head shot up but she soon recovered and nodded, "That's a pretty name." Kagome put here head down, not wanting Sesshoumaru to see her blush. She felt his fingers under her chin as he lifted her face up till she was staring into his amber gold eyes. He leaned down and stoll a kiss, quickly flying away. 'He just kissed me!' Kagome was so happy she skipped all the way to the camp.  
  
Slowly I begin to realize this is never going to end  
  
Right about the same time you walk by  
  
And I say 'Oh here we go again'  
  
That happened for weeks on end. Sesshoumaru would leave first, leaving a kiss on kagome's lips, then kagome would skip back to camp. Sesshoumaru finally got the courage to ask, "Kagome, would you like to come with me to my palace?" Kagome's face lit up with joy. "I would love to!," she paused," May Shippo come with?" He nodded. 'She looks very beautiful when she smiles,' he thought as she ran to get shippo and her bag. When she came back they left with shippo in kagome's arms.  
  
Every time I try to talk to you  
  
I get tongue-tied  
  
Turns out everything I say to you  
  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right  
  
They lived together from that day forth in happy marriage. If you're wondering how I know, trust me, I was there. Now if you don't mind my mom and dad want me back at the palace.   
  
So I'll say 'why don't you and I get together  
  
and take on the world and be together forever  
  
Heads we will and tails we'll try again  
  
So I say why don't you and I get together and  
  
fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
  
Cause without you they're never going to let me in  
  
==========================================================================================  
  
WW -- Not the best but hey give me a break.   
  
Ki -- Oh and if you're wondering who told the story...it was Shippo.  
  
WW -- slaps ki you weren't supposed to tell them. sigh a well. Review please. 


End file.
